My background in dental field extends over a period of 15 years, working as a dentist and being faced daily by wide variety of dental needs. Brushing and flossing, and the patients non-compliance performing this routine and useful procedure for the health of the oral cavity, intrigued me for years and made me design a simple and useful combination of the two basic oral heath procedures, brushing and flossing.
Why a combination, someone will ask. It is in the human nature to perform more often both procedures, if it's presented in one simple and effortless solution.